Certain health conditions hinder vertical balance, and movement in the upright position or other mechanics of walking. The health care industry has developed aids for those who suffer from such conditions, including crutches, walkers, rollators, and wheelchairs. Rollators are wheeled supports which aid individuals who have function in their lower limbs, but lack the muscular control, strength or balance to enable them to walk unassisted. It is advantageous for such supports to include two pairs of wheels in order to avoid the need to lift the device, and to facilitate its use as an ambulatory aid. Further, these devices may include a seat so that a user may use the device to sit and rest.
Traditional walkers or rollators have a frame that forms a U-shaped enclosure about the user. The enclosure is open to the back and the user walks toward the closed front portion of the frame while using the lateral side armrests for support. Walkers typically do not include a seat, although rollators may include a seat. If a rollator includes a seat, the user turns to face the open side and sits facing the opposite direction from the orientation when the support is in active ambulatory use.